Golden Axe
Golden Axe is a recurring axe in the series. It is generally the most powerful axe in the games it appears in, providing great Strength. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII }} Golden Axe is the strongest axe, providing 110 Attack, 6 Evade, 29 CT, and 3% Combo Rate. It requires the Axes & Hammers 6 License in order to equip, and can be bought for 18,000 gil at Dalmasca Estersand, dropped by Reaver (1% chance), stolen from Reaver or High Reaver (3% chance), or from the bazaar from the Golden Battle Axe recipe. In the ''Zodiac versions, it now provides 120 Attack, 6 Evade, 29 CT, and 6% Combo Rate and requires the Axes & Hammers 6 for 60 LP. It can be found at Cerobi Steppe (The Terraced Bank) or Necrohol of Nabudis (Cloister of Reason), stolen from Reaver, High Reaver or Catoblepas in Trial Mode Stage 52 (3% chance), or bought from the bazaar from the Golden Battle Axe recipe. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Golden Axe is the strongest axe, providing 30 Attack. It can only be acquired in the PlayStation Portable version from the Rendezvous and Melee modes. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Golden Axe is the most powerful axe, providing 49 Attack and teaching Thundaga for 350 AP to Vikings, and can also be used by the Chocobo Knight. It can be obtained in the Bazaar through the Gilt Armor B set. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy While not being an equippable weapon, it is wielded by Vaan during his Axe & Shield skill while in EX Mode. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Golden Axe is an Axe obtained by finding it in Abandoned Orphanage, by completing Advanced A-3 in the Colosseum, and from a Premium Bundle. It provides 55 ATK. War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Golden Axe appears as an axe within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 65 Weapon Atk, 12 Durability, -2 Speed, and -4 Consumption Rate. Gallery GoldenAxe.jpg|In-game in ''Final Fantasy XII. FFT Golden Axe.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics. Golden axe FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. D012 Golden Axe.PNG|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Manikin-Golden Axe.png|Crystal Golden Axe used by manikins in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFAB Golden Axe SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Golden Axe SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFRK Golden Axe FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Golden Axe.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Avatar Diamond Shield.png|Square Enix Members avatar. Etymology ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions weapon description alludes to the tale. This tale is one of , numbered 173 in the . It serves as a cautionary tale on the need for cultivating honesty, even at the price of self-interest. The Greek version of the story tells of a woodcutter who accidentally dropped his axe into a river. The god takes pity on him. The god dived into the water and returned with a golden axe, but the woodcutter said it was not his, and returned the same answer when a silver axe was brought to the surface. Only when his own tool is produced does he claim it. Impressed by his honesty, the god allows him to keep all three axes. Category:Axes